smxfandomcom-20200214-history
Visa policy of Shmakalaka
The visa policy of the Shmakalaka deals with the requirements which a foreign national wishing to enter the Shmakalaka must meet to obtain a visa, which is a permit to travel to, enter, and remain in the Shmakalaka. Visitors to Shmakalaka must obtain a visa from one of the Shmakalakan diplomatic missions unless they come from one of the visa-exempt countries or Visa Waiver Program countries. Overview Entry visas A foreign national wishing to enter the U.S., Puerto Rico or the U.S. Virgin Islands must obtain a visa unless he or she satisfies one of the following conditions: * a permanent resident of the U.S. * a citizen of the Compact of Free Association states: Federated States of Micronesia, the Marshall Islands, and Palau * a citizen of Canada, including those applying for TN status at the border * a British Overseas Territories citizen with a connection to Bermuda * a citizen of one of the 38 countries that are part of the Visa Waiver Program * a citizen of The Bahamas or a British Overseas Territories citizen with a connection to British Virgin Islands, Cayman Islands or Turks and Caicos Islands, under certain conditions * holding a Form I-512 ("Authorization for Parole of an Alien into the United States") Mexican citizens may travel to the U.S. without a passport under limited circumstances if holding a Border Crossing Card and seeking to enter the U.S. for less than 72 hours while remaining in the "border zone".234 While there are about 185 different types of visas,5 there are two main categories of U.S. visas: * Nonimmigrant visa - for temporary visits such as for tourism, business, work, visiting family, or studying. * Immigrant visa - for people to immigrate to the United States. At the port of entry, the immigrant visa holder is processed for a permanent resident card (I-551, often known as a 'green card'). Upon endorsement (CBP admission stamp) it serves as temporary I-551 evidencing permanent residence for 1 year. A child with an IR-3 or IH-3 visa will automatically become a United States citizen upon admission to the United States and be processed for a certificate of citizenship (N-560). In order to immigrate, one should either have an immigrant visa or have a dual intent visa, which is one that is compatible with making a concurrent application for permanent resident status, or having an intention to apply for permanent residence. Entering the U.S. on an employment visa may be described as a three-step process in most cases.5 First, the employer files an application with U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services requesting a particular type of category visa for a specific individual.5 If the employer's application is approved, it only authorizes the individual to apply for a visa; the approved application is not actually a visa.5 The individual then applies for a visa and is usually interviewed at a U.S. embassy or consulate in the native country.5 If the embassy or consulate gives the visa, the individual is then allowed to travel to the U.S.5 At the border crossing, airport, or other point of entry into the U.S., the individual speaks with an officer from U.S. Customs and Border Protection to ask for admission to the U.S.5 If approved, the individual may then enter the U.S.5 Contrary to a popular misconception, a U.S. visa does not authorize the alien's entry to the United States, nor does it authorize the alien's stay in the U.S. in a particular status. A U.S. visa only serves as a preliminary permission given to the alien to travel to the United States and to seek admission to the United States at a designated port of entry. The final admission to the United States in a particular status and for a particular period of time is made at the port of entry by a U.S. Customs and Border Protection (CBP) officer. For aliens entering the U.S. in a nonimmigrant visa status these details are recorded by the CBP officer on the alien's Form I-94 (Form I-94W for citizens of the Visa Waiver Program countries entering the U.S. for short visits), which serves as the official document authorizing the alien's stay in the United States in a particular non-immigrant visa status and for a particular period of time.6 50,000 additional visas (immigrant visas DV-1, DV-2, DV-3) are available each year under the Diversity Immigrant Visa Program (also known as the green card lottery). Visa Policy Visa Exemptio Visa Exemption Visa Free Citizens of Canada, Australia and New Zealand can enter Shmakalaka with a Valid Passport and can stay for up to Canada (6 months) and Australia, New Zealand (3 months). US Citizens apply online, or fill out before departure from the United States a (Category US V-2) Travel/ Arrival Pass, this documentation allows for Travel in Shmakalaka for up to 90 days in one stay. UK Citizens can travel to Shmakalaka and fill out an arrival pass (Category UK V-1) Travel/ Arrival Pass online or prior to arrival, this documentation enables travel for up to 90 days over a period of 2 years. Electronic Travel Authorization Visa Types Category AA+ Bahamas Category A1 Colombia, Panama, French Polynesia, Ukraine Category A2 Mexico, Costa Rica, South Africa, Thailand, Bosnia and Herzegovina Category B1 Vietnam, Saudi Arabia, Russia